1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise hoop, and more particularly to an exercise hoop that has an adjustable centrifugal weight assembly so a centrifugal load of the exercise hoop may be adjusted to achieve excellent exercising effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional exercise hoops are set loosely around a person's waist and rotated by the person swaying for improved muscle definition and prevent fat accumulation.
However the conventional exercise hoop has following defects.
The exercise hoop lacks positioning functions to securely position itself on the person's waist. Therefore, beginners incapable of swaying correctly cannot stably maintain the exercise hoop on their waist and become frustrated easily.
Furthermore, due to even weight distribution of the exercise hoop, skilled users need not apply strenuous effort so cannot exercise efficiently without further adding weight to the exercise hoop.
Moreover, the exercise hoop constantly hits and rubs against the person's waist and may injure the waist.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exercise hoop to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.